Contaminado
by Daniela April Cullen
Summary: Jasper esta sediento. Un extraño fenómeno afecta el bosque cercano a Forks y desencadena una serie de terribles acontecimientos. Un no-tan-posible camino para Breaking Dawn. SPOILERS DE ECLIPSE. Mi primer fic : R
1. Persecución

**Disclaimer:**** Crepúsculo, Luna Nueva, Eclipse y todos los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, no son míos (por desgracia) y esto es una historia original sin fines de lucro.**

Contaminado

1- Persecución

**Jasper POV**

"No puede ser, es imposible" pensé. Tenía que encontrar algún animal vivo en este bosque, los pocos que había llevaban muertos más de un día, si no encontraba alguno pronto… mejor ni pensarlo.

- Una vez que salgo a cazar sólo y me pasa esto– me dije en voz alta- .

No detectaba rastro de sangre en los animales, debían haber estado demasiado tiempo muertos. Pensé por un momento beber la sangre de un gato pero eso era un acto desesperado y no bastaría para llenarme, sin contar que su sabor no se compararía al de un oso.

El bosque estaba completamente vacío, no había rastro de ningún ser vivo que no fueran esos árboles y esos arbustos que en ese momento parecían espeluznantes, pero se sentía una extraña presencia, como si estuviera bajo una especie de hechizo que lo hacía permanecer desierto, imperturbable. Una presencia que espantaría a cualquier ser humano normal. Pero yo no era normal, ni mucho menos un ser humano.

En ese momento, sentí algo más que aquella soledad nada propia del bosque. Sentí algo que se movía rápidamente, deslizándose entre los árboles, como escapando de algún peligro. Cual fuese ese peligro no iba a ser nada comparado a lo que le esperaba ahora, era mi única presa. Me lancé en su persecución sin pensarlo dos veces. Sentía como el instinto se apoderaba de mí y dejé que mi lado salvaje tomara el control. Lo perseguí, pero no podía alcanzarlo, así que decidí estar al acecho y tomarlo desprevenido, saltando sobre él cuando tuviera la oportunidad.

En esos breves minutos que pasaron hasta que se me presentó la oportunidad, pensé en lo que podía ser ese _algo_ esa criatura que estaba persiguiendo. Consideré varias posibilidades, entre ellas la teoría de que aquel ser podía ser un vampiro neófito, pero en ese caso no tendría razón para estar en un bosque ya que el instinto les dice que deben tomar sangre a cualquier costo, algo que había experimentado en carne propia, y Alice los habría visto en cuanto hubieran decidido aparecer por Forks, aunque ella se encontrara con el clan de Denali, así que esa idea quedó descartada. Ese _ser_ estaba buscando algo, pero no me importaba: estaba sediento, _muy sediento_.

En ese momento escuche que venía en mi dirección a toda velocidad, era mi oportunidad. Sentía la adrenalina corriendo por mis venas aunque la sangre estuviera ausente, como en el resto de mi cuerpo. También sentía la ponzoña acumulándose en mi boca, amenazando con gotear, a pesar del esfuerzo que hacía por mantener la boca cerrada y guardar silencio. Ataqué al instante, agarrándolo desprevenido. Sentí su terror al clavar mis dientes filosos como cuchillas en su cuello peludo… _¿Peludo?_ La sangre empezó a brotar y me quemó la boca y la garganta. Tosí y expulsé lo poco que había ingerido. Es dolor era insoportable, era como si mi garganta se hubiese prendido fuego pero mucho, mucho peor. Si hubiera ingerido sólo un poco más me hubiera matado, y eso sólo significaba una cosa: el _ser_ del que procedía la sangre era… Aulló, estaba sufriendo, había sangre por todas partes. No podía dejarlo así. Me armé de valor y conseguí llevarlo lo más cerca del límite que pude, lo cual fue bastante, ya que tenía que pensar en cualquier cosa que me distrajera de el cuerpo sangriento con el que estaba cargando. Sabía que él no iba a morir sin importar lo que le pasara, iba a luchar… por ella.

En ese momento llegó Alice a toda velocidad, no debían haber pasado ni dos minutos desde que llegó al aeropuerto desde Denali, hacía media hora que había tomado mi decisión, así que había tenido tiempo suficiente para llegar. Pero no había llegado a tiempo. Al contemplar el cuerpo de mi víctima en el suelo se quedó sin aliento y lo único que pudo hacer fue pronunciar un débil "no" antes de derrumbarse. La atrapé antes de que llegara al piso pero eso no importaba demasiado, no tanto como el futuro de nuestra familia, que se desvanecía a medida que _ellos_ iban llegando, y Alice no pudo reprimir un sollozo.

**OMG, ¡mi primer fic! Espero que les haya gustado, aunque fue muy corto (para no revelar nada). Se aceptan críticas constructivas… halagos también xD ¿Quiénes serán **_**ellos**_**? Los dejo con la intriga. Perdonen también si hay alguna falta de ortografía (:**

**Agra****decimientos: a Mile, porque se me ocurrió un día que estaba con ella y el borrador era cualquier cosa xD a Caro (carotwilight08) por decirme como subir el fic y por sentarse atras mío en clase xD A Juli, por molestarme con lo del hueco en el árbol hasta que lo saqué porque era muuuy patético xD Y a la gente que leyó el fic primero y me dijo "Tenés talento" (?)  
**

**Un beso, Dan.**

**P.D.: Lean "Forks, la historia continúa" por carotwilight08, es realmente excelente ese fic.**


	2. Intuición

**Disclaimer:**** Crepúsculo, Luna Nueva, Eclipse y todos los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, no son míos (por desgracia) y esto es una historia original sin fines de lucro.**

Contaminado

2- Intuición

**Bella POV**

Algo me tenía preocupada y no sabía qué. Aún no había aprendido a controlar el poder a pesar de que Jasper y Edward me ayudaban bastante contándome sobre las primeras experiencias que tuvieron con sus respectivos poderes. Por la historia de Alice tenía que pagar un precio: Compras. El sólo hecho de pensar en salir a Port Angels con Alice y una tarjeta de crédito sin límite de gastos me ponía la piel de gallina. Pero hoy no, hoy pasaba algo más grande.

Faltaban diez minutos para las siete de la noche y durante todo aquel frío día de diciembre había pesado sobre el pueblo un cielo de color gris, ahora oscureciéndose, que anunciaba la terrible tormenta que vendría. Esperaba con ansias el día siguiente, el sábado era el único día que me dejaban salir de mi casa, era peligroso que un vampiro neófito anduviera suelto en Forks, sin importar su autocontrol o lo satisfecho que estuviera. En realidad, para ser sincera, un vampiro "vegetariano" nunca se sentía satisfecho con respecto a la sangre, pero le bastaba con saber que no hacía sufrir a ningún humano (excepto a los cazadores en temporada de caza, a ninguno le gustaba encontrar a las que podrían haber sido sus presas muertas y drenadas).

Había sido un día muy aburrido, con énfasis en _muy_. Alice estaba en Denali, Jasper estaba cazando, Esme se dedicaba a cuidar de la casa como siempre, Carlisle hoy estaba trabajando en el hospital hasta tarde y Edward lo estaba ayudando. A pesar de que Edward ya había cursado Medicina en la universidad tenía que aparentar que era un novato pero, al parecer, no le gustaba que los colegas de Carlisle lo trataran como un niño cuando mi esposo tenía más del doble de su edad. Unas horas antes Alice me había llamado desde Alaska, como todos los días, para ponerme a corriente tanto de lo que pasaba en la casa de Tanya como de lo que pasaba en Forks, dado que yo no podía salir. Esas largas charlas por teléfono y el conocimiento de que Edward llegaría en cuarenta minutos eran lo único que me mantenía cuerda. Ese día me había contado que había recibido noticias de 

Emmett y Rosalie y que llegarían en algunos días, pero lo más interesante de la conversación fue el hecho de que Alice tuvo una visión sobre los compañeros de Carlisle y Edward perdiendo el juicio.

- Alice Cullen, llamá a Carlisle en este momento –grité, enojada, cuando me contó en qué consistía la visión-.

-Bella te juro que no va a ser tan malo –me dijo con su voz cantarina y, poniendo el tono más infantil posible siguió-. Por favor.

-Alice, puede ser que a los demás logres convencerlos y creo que hasta a mi me convencerías si estuviéramos hablando cara a cara, pero no es el caso así que te conviene avisar a Carlisle o me voy a vengar, te lo voy a hacer pagar cada día de mi existencia, y te recuerdo que va a ser larga, _muy_ larga -dije con decisión, y con malicia proseguí-. Y ya sé por dónde empezar.

-Bella, no. No voy permitirlo, no lo vas a hacer. Voy a llamar a Esme, a Jasper, a Edward, a Carlisle, a la policía, a emergencias y al FBI si es necesario. Inventaré lo que tenga que inventar. Ni te atrevas –a pesar de que intentaba sonar decidida y segura sabía que experimentaba terror en ese preciso momento, había encontrado su punto débil-. Además te prohibieron salir.

-Tus amenazas ya no tienen efecto en mí, así que te convendría llamar a Carlisle de una vez antes de que la visión se haga realidad –señalé-.

-Por favor B, así Edward estaría más tiempo en tu casa que en el hospital- ahora estaba rogando-. No lo dejarían entrar por… cuatro días. Cuatro días completos para que estén todo el tiempo los dos juntos. Sólo es una broma, nadie va a salir perjudicado, no demasiado.

-Está bien, pero me debés una, Al –cedí-. Ah, y no me llames B.

-¿Por qué no? Es lindo llamar por las iniciales, y te da un toque de alta sociedad -ahora se escuchaban sus saltitos a través del teléfono-. Ah, otra buena noticia: vuelvo a Forks en unas horas ¡así que podemos hacer una fiesta de pijamas y salir de compras!

-…

-Bella, ¿Estás viva? Quiero decir, es obvio que estás viva aunque no lo estés, como yo, pero ¿te pasa algo? Responde –yo estaba inmóvil-.

-¿Además de que todavía pensás secuestrarme cuándo ya estoy convertida y que planeás torturarme en Port Angels probándome absolutamente todas las prendas en todos y cada uno de los establecimientos del centro comercial?–dije casi sin pensar-. No, nada.

-Bella –parecía a punto de llorar aunque no pudiera, me sentí un poco culpable pero no tanto como para ceder a su capricho-.

-Alice –le advertí- ya te dije que eso no funciona conmigo. Tango que cortar, voy a ver si tu visión se cumplió-

-De acuerdo, pero no les reveles nada –advirtió y, como en las películas, dijo-. Nos veremos más rápido de lo que piensas.

Me reí y corté. Llamé a Edward y no contestó. Eso sólo significaba una cosa: el plan estaba en marcha. Sólo quedaba esperar, no podía hacer nada por impedirlo. Tenía mejores cosas que hacer, como ordenar mi cuarto por cuarta vez en el día. Ahora que no dormía parecía aún más obsesiva-compulsiva que antes, ya no tenía cosas que hacer así que decidí practicar con mi poder.

Todavía no habíamos encontrado un nombre específico para el mismo, ya que descubría que podía hacer cosas nuevas cada vez que experimentaba. Empecé experimentando con lo que yo llamaba "la intuición". Pensé en alguien que no veía hace mucho tiempo, y en cierta forma me dolía no ver más a mi mejor amigo, pero prefería mil veces estar con Edward. Pero eso no evitaba que lo extrañara. Focalicé mis pensamientos el él._ Jacob_. Mi mejor amigo. El hombre lobo. Mi enemigo natural. Mi sol personal. De repente vino a mi cabeza la imagen de un bosque, un bosque que yo conocía bien: el bosque de las cercanías de Forks. Sentí escalofríos. Ese lugar fue donde Edward… y yo… pensar en eso me hacía mal, aunque él me diga que no me va a volver a dejar, aunque ya sea su esposa, aunque sea un vampiro, siempre hay una posibilidad… pero me tenía que concentrar. En Jacob, el bosque. Una sombra pasó rápidamente cerca de mi mejor amigo, estaba en peligro. Necesitaba saber más, necesitaba saber a qué atenerme para ir a buscar ayuda. Me concentré de nuevo. Jacob. El bosque. La sombra. El miedo. Esa cosa trataba de alcanzarlo, iba muy rápido ¿Un vampiro neófito? Tenía que decidir ahora. Iba a salvar a mi amigo, que ahora es mi enemigo, o me quedaba un poco más para confirmar mis sospechas, claro que Jacob podía morir en los pocos minutos que necesitaba. Concentración. Jacob. Bosque. Sombra. Miedo. Posible vampiro neófito. Se perdió el rastro. Respiré hondo, parecía que el vampiro había sentido el olor de alguna posible víctima, era lo único que podía alejarlo de su enemigo natural, a menos que no sea neófito. No puede ser, tengo que avisar a alguien, ¿pero a quién? Rose y Emmett estaban de viaje, Alice en Denali, Edward no respondía, Esme estaba en su casa, Carlisle trabajando y Jasper…

-¡No!-grité-. Jasper está en ese mismo bosque, cazando.

En ese momento sonó el teléfono. Alice. Seguro había tenido una visión.

-¡Alice!-grité-.

-Sí, lo vi, estoy camino a Forks, en diez minutos llega el avión y dos minutos más voy a tardar en llegar hasta allá-dijo-. No tenés idea de lo que pasó. Pero no hay tiempo, hay que correr. Al límite, no importa la prohibición, esto es mucho más importante. No pierdas tiempo. Nos vemos en 8 minutos.

Cortó. Creo que tenía una idea de lo que había pasado. No me gustaba nada. Eran muchas consecuencias que traía lo que iba a hacer Jasper, pero ya no podíamos detenerlo, sólo podíamos pedir que no pasara lo peor. Que no empezara la guerra. Que _ellos_ no vinieran.

**Este no fue tan largo como esperé, pero algo es algo. Gracias por los reviews. ¿Quiénes son **_**ellos**_**? ¿Serán los mismos **_**ellos**_**? ¿Qué pasará cuando Bella vea a Jacob? ¿Llegará a verlo? ¿Qué le harán a Jasper? ¿Qué le pasará a Jacob? ¿A quién hace referencia el título del fic? Tardé mucho en subir la segunda parte, es que estoy con pruebas y sueño y falta de inspiración. Si a alguien le parece que estaría bueno agregar algo al fic, como otro personaje o a Tanya, o cualquier cosa que me dejen un review (: No creo que a nadie le interese, pero cada capítulo lo escribo escuchando una canción que me inspire. El primero lo escribí escuchando a la profesora de biología hablando de no sé qué cosa… no, en serio, el primero lo escribí escuchando Miserable at Best de MayDay Parade, una canción que me llegó a lo más profundo y me inspiró a escribir este fic, no sé porqué. Este capítulo lo escribí escuchando When You're Gone de The Cranberries. ¿Agradecimientos? A Mile que se conecta para que le pase el fic, a la gente de mi curso que me soporta aunque tenga una enfermiza obsesión por Crepúsculo (y con Memorias de Idhún), a los que me dijeron felíz cumple el sábado, a todos los que escriben asombrosos fics. A Caro, que no tiene internet. A la profe de biología (?) Es que en cada clase se me ocurren ideas para el fic u otros fics que voy a subir cuando tenga ganas x) Como que esto se está haciendo muy largo, se nota que me gusta escribir ¿no? Se viene un ONESHOT! Jaja, voy a hacer una encuesta, pero la tengo que hacer sin revelar nada: Al principio del primer capítulo dice que los animales mueren de una forma inexplicable y en el segundo Bella dice que siente que algo grande está pasando. Yo ya sé que poner, pero capaz me dejan una mejor idea y cambio un poco, porque la verdad, me da miedo trabarme en algún capítulo y tener que cancelar el fic o hacer tooodo de nuevo, pero hasta el 4 ya tengo una idea. Ya saben: para tirarme tomates, halagarme, hacerme sugerencias, opinar en la encuesta y todo lo que quieran, un clic en el GO! (:**

Un beso, Dan;;


	3. Tiempo

**Disclaimer:**** Crepúsculo, Luna Nueva, Eclipse y todos los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, no son míos (por desgracia) y esto es una historia original sin fines de lucro.**

Contaminado

3- Tiempo

**Bella POV**

Salí a la calle lo más rápido que pude, ahora no tenía que preocuparme por caer, más allá de que no me pudiera hacer daño, ahora mis movimientos eran gráciles, como los del resto de las mujeres Cullen y como los del resto de las vampiresas. Iba a empezar a correr cuando alguien me sujetó por la cintura.

-¿Iba a alguna parte señorita? –me dijo con su voz aterciopelada, la que yo tanto ansiaba oír hace media hora, pero que ahora no necesitaba oír, tenía algo de lo que ocuparme-.

-Edward, si no te importa, seguimos con esto después ¿sí? Ahora no hay tiempo, necesito –empecé a decir-.

-¿Qué puede ser más importante que pasar tiempo con tu esposo? –me interrumpió- ¿Están todos bien? ¿Pasó algo malo? ¿Por qué esa expresión, amor?

-Jake está en peligro. Jasper lo atacó –dije con desesperación-.

-Lo sé, Alice me llamó –respondió-. Sólo que esperaba que no lo supieras.

-¡Edward! ¿Creías que no me iba a enterar? ¿No pensabas decirme? ¡Qué manera de valorar nuestra relación! Se supone que las relaciones están basadas en confianza, en preocuparse por los intereses del otro y Jake era casi parte de mi familia, era mi mejor amigo –expliqué- y…

-Exacto, Bella, _era_. No es que no me importes, al contrario, me importas tanto como para mantenerte alejada de ese licántropo, no tenés idea de la recaída que podrías tener al verlo, si está muerto quedarías en estado de shock, si está vivo podría tratar de atacarte, acordate de que dejaste de ser humana para convertirte en su enemiga –mi esposo hablaba con una voz más seria de lo normal, que delataba lo nervioso que estaba-. Ya no sos Bella la humana, para él sos Bella la chupasangres…

-No importa, su vida está en peligro… ¡Edward, tengo que ir! –grité desesperadamente-.

En ese momento recordé que era mucho más fuerte que él, era una vampiresa neófita. Me armé de valor. Lo necesitaba, estaba dejando a mi esposo para salvar a mi ex mejor amigo, que estaba enamorado de mí. No podía creer que estuviera haciendo esto, pero era lo correcto. Jacob Black me necesitaba.

Mientras intentaba encontrar el camino, usé la intuición de vuelta. La cara de Jacob apareció en mi mente. Su sonrisa. Me concentré y de repente sentí que la cara se me contraía en una mueca de dolor, y era eso lo que sentía, dolor, _mucho _dolor. Podía sentir como mi amigo sufría, pero no era un dolor como cualquier otro, se estaba quemando por dentro. El dolor no paraba, pero creo que a mí me dolía más que a él en ese momento porque yo sabía lo que le estaba pasando. Necesitaba romper la conexión, pero no podía dejar a mi amigo sólo, no en ese estado. Me sentía débil por dentro, y en un instante de vacilación Edward me tomó por la cintura y, de camino a la finca de los Cullen, quedé sumida en un estado de profundo dolor, que me dejó sin capacidad de reaccionar, lo que rompió la conexión, salvándome la vida.

SÁBADO

DOMINGO

Finalmente, lunes. Salí de la especie de trance en el que había entrado. Una señal de conciencia por parte de Jacob era todo lo que necesitaba, pero no estaba lo suficientemente fuerte como para concentrarme. No podía moverme. Hice un esfuerzo, pero sin éxito, sólo conseguí 

debilitarme aún más. Todavía no había logrado averiguar porque, en algunos aspectos, seguía tan vulnerable como cuando era humana pero no podía preguntar, no ahora. Había asuntos más importantes que tratar. En ese momento entró mi milagro personal, mi esposo. Ese era uno de esos momentos en que desearía que pudiera leer mi mente, pero mi mirada de súplica bastó para que me diera una respuesta concreta.

-Sigue vivo… pero digamos que no en su mejor estado –escuché rechinar sus perfectos dientes-. La ponzoña no salió completamente de su cuerpo, pero paró de circular por sus venas. Carlisle está estudiando el caso, al parecer no hay registros de que haya pasado algo parecido con anterioridad. Jasper tiene que permanecer con el clan de Denali hasta que las cosas se calmen. Sam y la manada llegaron unos segundos después de que Jasper y Alice acercaran a Jacob al límite. Si no mataron a Jacob es porque no lo mató y porque hay una posibilidad de que tu amigo el licántropo se recupere. Pero si no lo hace, me temo que empezará una guerra y roguemos por que los Vulturi no sepan ya de la conversión…

-¿Co-co-conversión? –logré articular finalmente-. Lo van a matar.

-Bella, Carlisle está investigando una forma de sacar esa ponzoña de su cuerpo –me calmó- así que no hay de qué preocuparse todavía…

Sonó su móvil. Carlisle, me dije para mis adentros. Y de hecho, era él. Le estaba contando a Edward que, cuando yo estuviera más fuerte, nos convenía marchar a Denali por un tiempo. En otros tiempos, cuando Charlie vivía, no habría dudado en marcharme, pero ahora él había muerto y en Forks nos encontrábamos en una situación comprometida en este momento, no pensaba desencadenar una guerra de vampiros contra hombres-lobo. Además tenía cierta curiosidad por Tanya y el resto del clan.

-Bella -la suave voz de mi ángel interrumpió mis pensamientos-, hay que irnos en media hora. Hay posibilidades de que no volvamos, pero no esperemos lo peor. Hay que tener fe en Carlisle, nos necesita más que nunca.

Asentí con la cabeza.

Alice ya sacó los pasajes de avión y necesito que te controles, por lo que más quieras –prosiguió- , vamos a estar en un avión lleno de gente. Lo que menos necesitamos es desencadenar la guerra antes de tiempo…

¿Había escuchado bien? Edward me ocultaba algo, lo sabía. _Antes de tiempo._ ¿Significaba eso que estaba destinada a ocurrir? ¿Alice lo había visto? ¿Estábamos, en realidad, huyendo de la batalla? Edward pareció detectar la desconfianza en mis ojos, pero me ordené no bajar la mirada. Si lo hacía, estaría confirmando sus sospechas. Después de unos breves segundos de mirarnos fijamente a los ojos, su teléfono móvil rompió la conexión. Alice. Nos estaba diciendo que si no empacábamos mis cosas rápido no íbamos a llegar a tiempo.

_Antes de tiempo_.

**Perdón por el cortísimo capítulo, es que me caigo del sueño y estuve estudiando toda la semana así que no pude escribir mucho. Aparte, mañana tengo una fiesta de quince y necesito dormir o moriré. Lo dejé un poco en suspenso, porque soy mala y porque los capítulos que terminan así me parecen más interesantes. Gracias a todos los reviews, a los que me tienen en favoritos, a los que me tienen en alertas. Gracias a mis amigas que me aguantan. Gracias a las que sé que leen el fic aunque no dejen review. Ejem, dejen review, ejem. En fin, Gracias a todos :D**

**La frase del final quedó medio suelta, pero quería hacer énfasis en el hecho de que… mejor saquen sus propias conclusiones :) **

**Ya saben, para amenazas de muerte, proposiciones de matrimonio y todas esas cosas, CLICK EN EL GO! **

**P.D.: Si, puede ser que exagere a veces…**

**P.P.D.: Lean "Forks, la Historia Continúa" de carotwilight08 ¡ES GENIAL!**

**P.P.P.D.: Caro (carotwilight08) subí YA el próximo capítulo, necesito saber qué pasa.**

**P.P.P.P.D.: Las clases de biología me recuerdan a Crepúsculo. Hay un organismo que se llama Volvox xD.**


End file.
